PRISIONERO
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: La atraccion entre dos soldados de diferentes naciones, traera caos a su estricta vida. R.P.S./Epico/A.U./J2


**Titulo: PRISIONERO**

'Verse:ROMA

**Autor: Destiel Winchester**

Challenger:**evian_fork****_(toda la culpa es de ella por convencerme)_******

Rating: **_PG +17_**

**Advertencias: ****_Sexo Slash, acaso debo decir mas, palabras malsonantes, claro posible destrucción de la historia tal y como la estudiaron según la opinión de cada quien.  
_**

**Fandom: ****_RPS, A.U._**

**Disclaimer: ****_Solo tomo los nombres prestados, ninguno de ellos me pertenece (lastima T.T), No gasten en litigios legales no tengo donde caerme muerto._******

Resumen:**_ La atracción irremediable entre dos soldados de naciones diferentes, traerá consigo una traición, mentiras y un amor mas allá de cualquier guerra. (Lo dicho soy un asco con los resúmenes.)_**

**__****Espero les guste, esta vez si hay escenitas hot como lo prometie en el anterior verse de esta saga, bueno que lo disfruten.**

PRISIONERO

El campo de batalla era el peor de todos los que vi en mi vida como _Legatus*, _no es que esta fuera muy larga, apenas tenia cinco años como dirigente de una de las legiones pero lo que ahora tenia ante mis ojos era sin duda la peor de mis batallas, la sangre derramada sobre el suelo desprendía un olor nauseabundo, no comparado con la imagen de los cuerpos cercenados de los soldados caídos, varias cabezas a mis pies, brazos y el sin fin de gritos de dolor donde se perdían los sonidos del choque de las espadas contra los escudos.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era observar y dirigir a las _velites*_ que quedaban ya que toda la demás legión había sido casi exterminada, si esto continua así yo mismo tendré que entrar en batalla y eso significaría nuestra derrota.

Como supuse las fuerzas enemigas acabaron rápidamente con el resto de los soldados ahora lo único que los detenía para llegar a mi eran las _equites* y los tribunos*_ un total de 300 personas a lo mucho, ya estamos perdidos pero si iba a morir seria como un verdadero guerrero romano, moriría en batalla bañado en gloria.

- ¡JENSEN CUIDADO! - la advertencia del _tribuno* _Misha me alerto, pero ya era tarde un golpe seco en mi cabeza al instante de su grito y todo se empezó a oscurecer hasta que perdí el sentido.

Cuando empece a recobrar el sentido la cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba completamente desorientado, mi cuerpo colgaba de unas cadenas que me sujetaban desde las muñecas haciendo que mis brazos cargaran con la mayor parte de mi peso pues mis pies apenas y tocaban la húmeda superficie del piso, tenia frió la única prenda que me separaba de la desnudez total era un pequeño trozo de tela que estaba alrededor de mi cintura cubriendo mi virilidad, las muñecas me escocían por las cadenas, no se cuanto tiempo llevaría en esa posición pero mis músculos comenzaban a resentirlo, al intentar abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que estaban cubiertos.

Todo se hallaba en silencio, no había gritos, ni siquiera lamentos, aparentemente estaba solo, lo único que llegaba a mis oídos era el sonido incesante de las gotas de agua cayendo al piso por lo cual deduje la humedad de este.

El estrepitoso chirrido de la puerta al abrirse o mas bien reja de la que suponía era mi celda me saco del análisis mental que hacia, escuche otra vez el ruido pero esta vez cerrándose, ya no estaba solo, el sonido de sus pisadas contra la abundante humedad me indicaban que se dirigía hacia mi lentamente por un momento me paralizo el miedo la única razón por la que se mantenía a un prisionero vivo era para sacar información mediante... tortura.

El sonido de las pisadas se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi, podía sentir una respiración sobre mi piel desnuda que me hizo estremecer pero por alguna razón no fue de miedo, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero no hubo ningún movimiento por parte de mi captor de no estar sintiendo su pesada respiración creería que estaba solo nuevamente.

De pronto una mano enorme se poso sobre mi piel, era tan suave que el simple tacto hizo estremecer mi cuerpo, acaricio mi torso desnudo lentamente dibujando el contorno de cada musculo con el que se topaba, como si quisiera guardarlo en su memoria.

Lentamente dirigió su mano a mi cintura hasta que se topo con la tela que cubría mi entrepierna.

- ¡¿Quien eres? - grite entre el miedo y la excitación, lo note titubear al llegar a esa zona como si sopesara la opción de quitar o no ese obstáculo, al final volvió a subir. - ¡Con un demonio deja de tocarme!, !Si vas a torturarme hazlo y dejame en paz! - volví a gritar exasperado por la situación solo que esta vez si obtuve respuesta.

- Te torturare romano ten eso por seguro solo no que no sera de la forma en que tu crees, pero te juro que pedirás mas cuando termine. - su voz estaba notoriamente grave, oscura... deseosa.

- Tu que ... - mi boca fue callada por sus labios, eran suaves, mas suaves que cualquiera que yo halla probado, se fundieron con los míos en un beso violento, forzado, lleno de saliva y dientes en un principio no abrí la boca me negaba a ser usado por un maldito soldado griego, pero una ligera mordida en mi labio inferior venció mi orgullo sin que me diera cuenta, mi boca se abrió a mi pesar, actuó por si misma por puro instinto y deseo, la lengua del soldado entro sin mas como si fuera una vivora en pleno ataque recorriendo cada rincón sin ningún tipo de reparo o miramiento, prácticamente me violaba por la boca y para mi desgracia yo lo disfrutaba como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

Ni siquiera intente apartarme de todos modos hubiera sido inútil estando encadenado, no fue hasta que termino el beso que note que su otra mano me sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura mientras que con el dedo de su otra mano acariciaba mi barbilla, subiendo por mis labios donde se detuvo, sentía su cercanía, su calor abrumador, me estaba matando solo había sido un beso y ya quería mas.

Me acerco a su cuerpo en un abrazo lujurioso, por primera vez pude sentir su cuerpo pues no llevaba ningún tipo de prenda que le cubriera, era musculado, aparentemente alto muy alto, de brazos fuertes los cuales me apretaban con fuerza mientras sus manos viajaban por mi espalda de manera lasciva, una de ellas bajo hasta apretar una de mis nalgas por encima de la tela, no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido por la inusitada caricia, su piel sobre la miá enloqueció mis sentidos mas de lo que ya estaban, me maldije una y mil veces pero ya era tarde, deseaba ese cuerpo mas que a nada quería sentirlo a mi merced suplicante por el deseo, ansiaba el cuerpo de mi enemigo mas que otra cosa en este mundo.

El soldado retiro la tela de mi cintura de un jalón dejándome desnudo totalmente haciéndose nuevamente de mi trasero, su mano suave pasaba descaradamente de una a otra nalga, mientras su boca jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja dándole ligeros mordisco que me hacían gemir vergonzosamente al tiempo que me restregaba contra sus muslos buscando un poco de alivio a mi propia excitación, mientras el hacia lo propio con la suya que por el simple contacto se notaba un poco mas grande que la miá y la verdad yo no era para nada pequeño.

La celda donde me encontraba pronto se lleno de jadeos y gemidos que a cada segundo que pasaba subían de tono, su boca abandono su labor en la parte trasera de mis orejas y comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando por mi pecho y mis abdominales dejando un sinuoso camino de saliva que continuo descendiendo por mi ombligo hasta que se topo con las finas hebras de mi vello pubiano donde hundió la nariz aspirando con fuerza, una vez satisfecho continuo su ruta descendente llegando a mi palpitante erección el simple roce de su aliento la endureció mas de lo que ya estaba de una manera casi dolorosa, la tomo entre sus grandes manos liberando una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, de no haber estado encadenado como estaba de seguro habría caído al piso sin miramientos en cambio junte las rodillas por la increíble excitación que recibía, una posición realmente ridícula para un Legatus o para cualquier hombre, su mano empezó un sube y baja tortuoso que me empezaba a volver loco, ese infeliz tenia razón esto era tortura aun que no lo pareciera, un jadeo se me escapo de los labios cuando paso su pulgar por la cabeza esparciendo el liquido pre-seminal que comenzaba a salir, lo movimientos circulares eran lentos y desesperación incrementaba con cada uno de ellos, de pronto aparto la mano me preparaba para lanzarle una que otra maldición por el repentino abandono pero toda idea hizo corto-circuito en mi cerebro al sentirme rodeado por su húmeda calidez, de mi boca no salían palabras solo jadeos y gemidos de placer.

Sus labios apretaron la punta con fuerza a la vez que succionaba ese maldito me estaba llevando al borde del orgasmo de una manera fenomenal, libero mi miembro solo para lamerlo en toda su extensión una vez que centro su atención en la cabeza masajeo el orificio en la punta con su lengua como si pretendiera entrar y de inmediato volvió a devorarlo dejándome sentir sus labios contra la piel de mi abdomen.

No se en que momento lo habrá hecho pero una de sus manos se abrió paso hasta mi entrada comenzando a acariciarla con movimientos circulares eso aunado a la mamada que estaba recibiendo hacían que me contorsionara por la fuerza de las sensaciones.

El soldado pareció divertirle por que soltó una ligera risilla mientras continuaba su labor, el dedo que me acariciaba se adentro en mi sin piedad provocando un grito de dolor, el ardor era incomodo pero soportable sin duda era de manos enormes y me lo había hecho saber definitivamente, después de un corto tiempo comenzó a hacer círculos en mi interior mientras presionaba suavemente para profundizar mas su intrusión.

- Yo... yo.. - fue lo único que pude articular para hacerle saber que estaba a punto de correrme en su boca.

Lo cual pareció prever momentos antes debido a la tensión repentina de mi cuerpo pues antes de terminar había abandonado mi miembro y sin salir de mi interior se coloco a mi espalda besando y lamiendo mi trasero, retiro al intruso en mi sustituyéndolo por su lengua, mi piel se erizo, los dedos de mis pies y manos se encogieron fuerza, mis jadeos subieron de tono una vez mas, en medio de la oscuridad en la que me vía confinado varios destellos de luz comenzaron a aparecer a causa de la oleada de sensaciones que llegaban a mi desde ese frágil punto de mi anatomía, una vez mas el dedo intruso regreso a mi interior pero esta vez venia acompañado por un segundo y no tardo mas en unirse un tercero, ya no sentía dolor solo un placer que me recorría cada célula del cuerpo, pero en uno de sus movimientos golpearon un punto especifico que me hizo ver un sin fin luces en la oscuridad dejando libres gemidos que eran mas bien gritos de pura lujuria.

El soldado se levanto de donde estaba liberando sus dedos de donde se encontraban, momentos después escuche el sonido de una prenda caer al suelo, al instante sujeto mi cintura con una de sus manos y posiciono la cabeza de su miembro en mi entrada dejándolo ir de un solo golpe, "_enorme_" fue todo lo que registro mi mente al tenerlo dentro.

- ¡Maldición... desgracia..! - quise maldecir por la brusquedad del acto pero me fue imposible continuar una secunda embestida me ahogo la voz.

El ritmo era frenético, feroz pero glorioso sin lugar a dudas, se aferraba a mi con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que con el otro me sujetaba el cuello inclinándome ligeramente hacia el frente para profundizar cada estocada con la que golpeaba mi próstata haciéndome ver el cielo a cada dos segundos.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos haciéndolo, pudieron haber sido minutos o incluso horas pero cuando el orgasmo me golpeo fue arrollador sobretodo por que ni siquiera me había tocado, segundos después el cuerpo de mi torturador se tenso tras de mi descargando su cálida semilla en mi interior, se dejo vencer sobre mi dejando que mis brazos ya de por si cansados cargaran con su peso. Bufo unas cuantas veces en mi nuca haciéndome estremecer ligeramente, después se separo saliendo lentamente de mi interior.

Sentí como se colocaba delante de mi con un movimiento lento y cansado, posando su frente contra la miá, tomo mi barbilla con su mano y me dio un beso, solo labio con labio no mas, el soldado se separo y otra vez escuche el chirrido de la reja al abrirse pero justo antes de que se volviera a cerrar escuche algo brotar de sus labios.

- Perfecto.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí encerrado pero las visitas de mi torturador solo se repitieron dos veces desde la primera, la segunda vez fue igual de silenciosa con la diferencia de que lo hicimos de frente, me encargue de rodearle la cintura con mis piernas para aferrarlo mas a mi y aligerar la carga de mis brazos, la ultima vez libero mis brazos de las cadenas solo para volver a encadenarme al suelo quedando de rodillas ante el, ese día no hubo penetración, solo una mamada que mas bien había parecido una violación a mi boca, hasta que se corrió obligándome a tragar su orgasmo. Todas terminaban siempre con un simple "_perfecto_" antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de el.

A pesar de estar cautivo, en todo aquel tiempo no había recibido visita alguna a parte de mi verdugo personal, nada de generales, soldados o algún otro tipo de persona buscando información o que quisiera torturarme de verdad, la comida siempre aparecía a mi lado cuando me despertaba, después de la ultima visita me habían descubierto los ojos pero seguía encadenado al suelo. Con los ojos libres puede definir los detalles de mi celda si es que podía llamarla así, era de paredes de roca grisácea y tenia una pequeña hendidura que hacia de ventana apenas lo suficientemente grande para poder sacar una mano y dejar entrar un poco de luz, por esta era por donde el agua se filtraba, colgadas al techo estaban las cadenas donde me habían tenido a lo que yo creía habían sido tres días, al igual que en el techo en una de las paredes y en donde me encontraba ahora había cadenas, definitivamente estaba en un tipo de prisión pero no sabia en donde, por que el solo de ver las paredes me dejaba claro que no estaba en ningún campamento, quizás me encontraba en un poblado cerca de roma o en la misma Grecia pero no valía la pena preocuparse por ello, mis posibilidades de escapar eran nulas. Una vez mas el chirrido de la puerta llamo mi atención, un soldado entro vestido con una simple armadura que le cubría el pecho y un faldón de cuero bajo uno de metal, en sus manos llevaba un trasto con agua y un poco de la mezcla espesa que llamaban comida.

Me preguntaba si este era el hombre quien me había follado dos veces, tres si contamos lo que hizo en mi boca, probablemente si, al menos concordaba con las características que recordaba con el puro tacto.

Era alto, de presencia imponente, buenos músculos apesar de estar cubiertos por su armadura, los detalles que ahora podía percibir complementaban lo anterior, castaño de piel clara algo quemada por el sol, ojos de un color indescifrable, mirada juguetona y una sonrisa casi infantil.

- ¿Disfrutas tu estancia? - me pregunto, definitivamente era el, esa voz se me había grabado en la memoria casi con fuego era imposible equivocarme.

- Tu. - acuse.

- Yo. - respondió como si fuera un juego.

- ¿Por que me tienen aquí?

- Sinceramente por nada en especial, tal vez solo por diversión.

- ¿Diversión?, acaso están locos.

- Probablemente, si tomas en cuenta que jamas tomamos prisioneros, al menos mi capitán no lo hace, prefiere matarlos como los perros que son. - dijo sin dejar de sonreírme.

- Malditos. - quise darle un golpe pero las cadenas me regresaron al suelo apenas me levante. - Que clase de soldado eres para hacerme aquello. - reclame una vez recuperado refiriéndome a las visitas.

- No vi que te disgustara, de hecho tus gemidos indicaban todo lo contrario. - sentí como el calor inundaba mi cara por su comentario pero no retire la mirada para retarle. - De todas formas, eres el único que capturamos, es una verdadera muestra de nuestro poder el acabar con una legión entera y aparte capturar a su dirigente, ese fue el motivo principal de tu captura ahora que lo pienso, a Roma debe quedarle claro que los griegos no se dejaran dominar por una cultura tan vil como la suya.

- Mi cultura no es vil, ademas yo creí que los griegos no eran dados a las acciones bélicas, creí que eran mas partidarios por las relaciones diplomáticas y esas cosas. - mi voz destilaba desdén a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- Normalmente somos tranquilos y conciliadores, pero tampoco vamos a dejar que nos conquisten sin presentar batalla, puede que nuestras dotes "conciliadoras" como tu las llamas sean nuestra característica mas conocida pero no subestimes nuestra desconocida capacidad militar, bueno al menos tu ya no podrás, la has visto prueba de ello es tu presencia aquí. - señalo las cadenas que ataban mis muñecas mientras me miraba con suficiencia remarcando sus palabras.

- ¿Cuando planean hacerlo? - la pregunta emergió de mis labios antes de que siquiera lograra pensarla del todo pero que mas me quedaba, estaba cautivo a merced de mis enemigos y estaba casi seguro que ya me daban por muerto, no quedaba nada por lo cual aferrarme a la vida, de todos modos ya estaba muerto.

- ¿Hacer que? - pregunto como si no supiera de que le estaba hablando.

- Matarme.

- Ah eso, pues aun no lo se, eres demasiado bueno para matarte así sin mas o acaso no te gustaría seguir con lo nuestro.

- Bastardo.

- Tomare eso como un si. - entonces mi torturador decidió que era momento de marcharse, pero antes de salir se volvió una vez mas hacia mi. - Por cierto mi nombre es Jared, _legatus _ Jensen.

- ¿Como...? - acto seguido salio.

La visita de ese tipo me desconcertó e hizo que me cuestionara sobre el verdadero motivo de mi captura, obviamente información no querían, sabían cual era mi nombre y eso en el campo de batalla era lo menos importante por lo que conseguir otro tipo de información no seria problema, entonces cual era su motivo quizá solo diversión como el había dicho, una diversión que para mi desgracia me gustaba y mucho. Ese soldado tenia algo que me enloquecía y lo peor de todo es que no quería resistirme a el, al menos no en ese aspecto.

Pero lo que me inquietaba mas era que me resultaba familiar y no conseguía recordar de donde.

xxxxx

- Maldito romano. - me dije a mi mismo una vez que salí de la celda, el _Sofrista* _Jeffrey me mataría una vez que le informara que desobedecí una orden suya, bueno tal vez no lo haría después de todo es mi padre pero sin duda se molestara por que no acabe con el prisionero como debía hacerlo después de satisfacer mis "deseos".

De haber sabido que al infiltrarme en Roma y conocer a Jensen me traería tantos problemas, tal vez lo habría matado en el campo de batalla en lugar de capturarlo por un maldito capricho que ahora me costaría muy caro. Si no fuera tan jodidamente guapo con esos ojos verdes, su maldita piel pecosa y esa boca por Zeus esa boca... maldita sea debo regresar y ... mierda no puedo, ahora si estoy muerto.

Estaba dando la vuelta con la mirada fija en la tierra para continuar mi camino cuando alguien se planto frente a mi, poco a poco levante mi cabeza para reconocer quien había sido el estúpido que se interpuso en mi camino, al encontrar su cara unos penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron en mi con gesto de acusador, el cabello rubio oscuro le cubría media cara por lo largo pero eso no impedía que se notara la firmeza de su mirada así como la dureza de su expresión, era mas bajo que yo pero la verdad quien no, mi propio padre decía que era del tamaño de un titan pero sin importar mi tamaño el hombre frente a el siempre me había dado miedo cuando se ponía endemoniadamente serio.

- Chris.

- Lo has hecho. - dijo firme y seco.

- Aun no, necesito hablar con mi pa.. con el _sofrista _antes de hacerlo.

- Y de que tendrían que hablar el mismo te dio la orden de matarlo.

- Lo se pero ... - la verdad no sabia que responder era cierto que no tenia que discutir la orden estaba dada y se tenia que obedecer, pero algo en mi no quería deshacerse de Jensen.

- ¿Pero? - pregunto suavizando su tono y buscando mi mirada que una vez mas clave en el suelo bajo mis pies.

- No puedo hacerlo. - el temblor de mi voz era casi nulo pero el lo noto, mi mirada intercalaba entre el suelo y sus ojos velozmente en espera de su reacción. Pero nada en el mundo me preparo para lo que hizo, ni siquiera la mas cruda de las batallas me había descolocado tanto como esa simple reacción. Comenzó a reírse en mi cara al punto de doblarse de dolor.

- Así... así que... terminaste clavado... con ese soldadito. - se burlo.

- Si que gracioso, ¿verdad? - repuse con sarcasmo.

- ¡Claro que no es gracioso! - grito cambiando repentinamente sus risas por furia. - Estas idiota o que Jared ese soldadote debe morir, sabes perfectamente que no tomamos prisioneros para demostrarles a eso bastardos que no estamos jugando a nada, no queremos negociaciones Jared lo sabes y tener a ese tipo vivo solo nos va a dar problemas.

- Pero es que...

- Es que nada, si no le matas tu le matare yo. - y en el acto se encamino a la celda de Jensen.

- ¡NO! - le grite obligando a que me volteara a ver. - Lo haré yo.

- ¿Cuando?

- Es por eso que necesito hablar con mi padre. - Chris me miro con los ojos entrecerrados como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos antes de desistir y regresar sobre sus pasos.

- Mas vale que no lo prolongues mas han pasado cuatro días desde que le capturamos y el otro sobreviviente ya debió dar aviso, no creo que vengan por el Jared pero si tomaran represalias.

- No te preocupes morirá.

Lo que paso después no se como explicarlo, mi padre se puso como loco cuando le informe que aun no lo había matado como le prometí.

En un arranque de ira se dirijo a la celda de Jensen dispuesto a matarlo por sus propias manos y en un momento de estupidez me atreví a detenerlo e incluso le rogué para que no lo matara.

Lo único que gane fue que me detuvieran en lo que el cumplía con mi trabajo y mi deber como griego. Proteger a mi pueblo.

Todos los recuerdos que tenia de Jensen pasaron por mi mente en un instante que pareció detenerse por la intervención de Chronos.

Yo no podía ver nada tenia los ojos cubiertos, no por que fuera esclavo sino por que así lo idearon, varios militares habían recabado datos sobre Jensen y sabían que tenia debilidad por las personas desvalidas, así que me hicieron pasar por ciego para que me tendiera la mano y así yo pudiera enterarme de sus estrategias militares, la fuerza de sus legiones para de esa forma hacer un plan para vencerlos en su propio juego. Resulto obviamente aprendí cada estrategia, cada acción de batalla mientras me dejaba solo en su casa, aprovechando esa ventaja me quitaba la venda y comenzaba con mi trabajo.

Con lo que jamas conté fue que me enamoraría de el, en primera instancia yo creía que era un soldado viejo pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula la primera vez que me descubrí los ojos, el se bañaba frente a mi, con la confianza de creer que tu sirviente es ciego. Lo que vi fue algo hermoso. Desde ese instante aprovechaba cada oportunidad para espiarle en un principio era solo eso pero conforme pasaron las semanas me conquisto su carácter, era un soldado duro y fiero pero debajo de todo aquello era amable y dulce. Gran error enamorarse de tu enemigo, me dije a mi mismo varias veces pero ya era tarde.

Era muy atento conmigo apesar de que era su sirviente incluso me incitaba a ser independiente por lo mismo de mi ceguera. Fueron las semanas mas largas de mi vida hasta el día en que se decidió que ya teníamos suficiente información para iniciar un ataque, después solo desaparecí.

Hasta el día de la batalla, el jamas me vio venir, jamas se noto que su fiel y ciego sirviente había sido quien lo capturo.

Pero ahora estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho, ahora el iba a morir y no podía evitarlo o al menos eso creí.

Un estruendo resonó por todo el lugar distrayendo a todo el mundo. Mi padre regreso sobre sus pasos poniendo alerta a todo el mundo... nos atacaban.

xxxxx

Pasaron unas horas después de que ese soldado se fuera y desde entonces me estaba exprimiendo el cerebro para descubrir por que me era tan familiar pero hasta ese momento no había conseguido nada solo un increíble dolor de cabeza.

Recorrí por centésima vez mi celda, tratando de encontrar en vano una manera de salir de ahí y regresar con los míos, que a estas alturas deben considerarme mas muerto que nada. Pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que muero, al menos eso he oído. Fue en ese instante donde mi cabeza no daba cabida a nada mas que mi segura y pronta muerte que me tope con la tira con la que cubrían mis ojos.

Y como si de un rayo de luz se tratara todas las piezas encajaron, Jared. Mi sirviente ciego ¿como demonios no lo note antes?

Un infiltrado no pues si que serán listos estos desgraciados, con razón sabían tanto de mi, Jared era un espiá. Estaba perdido ese tipo sabia todas y cada una de las estrategias militares que tenia, los puntos débiles de las legiones.

- Hijos de puta. - dije con sorna.

Y pensar que ese... tipo me gustaba apesar de su falsa ceguera. Lo trate como a nadie, incluso llegue a... Que idiota soy.

Unos gritos fuera de la celda me alertaron, me levante lo mas rápido que pude y afine el oído para saber de que discutían, uno puede estar a unos segundos para ser asesinado pero quien sabe un poco de información no estaba de mas.

Dos hombres discutían no entendía muy bien de que pero parecía que venían a matar a algún prisionero, de seguro a mi, como dijo Jared ellos no tomaban prisioneros y probablemente yo era el único así que me daba por muerto de una buena vez.

Escuche mi nombre fuerte y claro en una voz demasiado familiar, me defendía, Jared me defendía de no se quien para que no me mataran. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho ante la idea de que esa masa de músculos enorme me protegia, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo pero que carajo tal vez no moriría ese día.

O tal vez si, unos pasos firmes se acercaban hacia mi celda retumbando en por todo ese maldito pasillo, pude ver una sombre enorme cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, traía una espada.

De pronto todo el lugar tembló de forma violenta, todo se quedo en silencio unos momentos después, la sombra retrocedió vociferando ordenes a los soldados. Los atacaban rogué a Júpiter que fueran legiones Romanas.

La lucha parecía encarnizada podía oír el choque de las espadas y escudos desde la celda, ¿estarían ganando o perdiendo?, maldición como quería estar ahí. Tan concentrado están en ello que no me cuenta que alguien se acercaba a mi celda hasta que esta se abrió con su ya característico chirrido, dejando entrar a un muy agitado Jared.

- Te sacare de aquí. - fueron sus palabras mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba fuera. -Tienes una jodida suerte ¿lo sabias? Tus amigos romanos vinieron por ti, el maldito soldado que estaba contigo ese día vio que te capturamos y a venido por ti.

Misha, no podía ser, ese imbécil convenció a los generales para rescatarme, no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerle a ese bastardo.

Pasamos entre varios soldados que no se dieron cuenta de quien era yo, estaban demasiado ocupados pelando como para poner atención a otra cosa que no fuera salvar sus vidas. Me puso una de sus armaduras y me dio una espada.

- ¿Por que haces esto? - pregunte mientras me daba el arma.

- Por que después de todo llegue a apreciarte Jensen. - su ojos estaban tristes y su voz estaba llena de algo que no pude descifrar.

- Pero tu...

- No hay tiempo debes irte, ábrete paso entre los soldados y no pares hasta llegar con las legiones, deberán reconocerte así que reza por que lo hagan antes de que te claven una espada.

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, después llegamos al campo de batalla y desapareció. Después de eso fue matar un soldado tras otro hasta llegar a donde las legiones se encontraban con los soldados griegos, me quite el casco para que pudieran ver quien era, esquive varios ataques y deje inconscientes a muchos legionarios antes de que me reconocieran.

- ¡JENSEN! -jamas creí que la voz de Misha alguna vez me sonara tan bien.

- ¡MISHA! - le respondí al saberme reconocido, después todo se oscureció, estaba demasiado cansado.

xxxxx

Malditos romanos me alegro que no se rindan tan fácilmente, eramos atacados por un numero inmenso de soldados y la derrota era inminente pero no me importo si jugaba bien mis cartas el se salvaría.

Jodido Jensen debí matarte desde el principio en lugar de follarte, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez ahora no me sentiría como un traidor. Estaba decidido a usar este ataque para liberarte y nadie me lo impediría, no se a quien le habré caído bien allá arriba pero nadie noto cuando me aleje hacia las celdas, mucho menos cuando pasamos entre los soldados y te lleve a donde pudieras ponerte una armadura y darte una espada, si que estoy loco pero mierda, estoy tan enamorado de ti que no puedo evitarlo. Fueron los mejores meses de mi vida los que estuve contigo fingiendo ser ciego, tu ciego.

Me preguntaste por que lo hacia no podía decirte la verdad o mas bien no quería, pero tampoco quería mentirte, así que te dije una verdad a medias. Después te deje en el campo de batalla y me reuní con mi padre, rogando por que no murieras antes de llegar a donde deberías.

Como era lógico y como suponía desde el principio fuimos derrotados y prácticamente aniquilados. Por azares del destino corrí con la misma suerte que tu, fui capturado, solo esperaba tener un maldito celador tan bueno como el que tui tenias. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al imaginar que tu serias mi celador, recibí un buen golpe por ello, tus soldados creían que me reía de ellos.

Sufrí torturas durante días, días en los cuales me preguntaba si seguías con vida, mi único deseo era poder verte una ultima vez antes de morir, por que estaba seguro que moriría solo que deseaba dejar este mundo con tu imagen en mis pupilas.

Pero mi muerte tardaría en llegar ya que a ustedes les gustaban los juegos sangrientos y necesitaban gladiadores, no fue muy grande mi sorpresa cuando me pusieron a la venta en mitad de la calle frente a varios de los que ustedes llaman _Domine_, después de todo yo era un soldado y demasiado fuerte para colmo.

Un viejo gordo estaba por comprarme cuando escuche una voz reclamándome como suyo, por un momento creí que ya había muerto.

xxxxx

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en mi hogar, en primera instancia me sentí perdido pero no tardo mucho para que mi hermana viniera hacia a mi calmándome.

Había sobrevivido y al fin estaba de nuevo en Roma con mi familia. Unas horas mas tarde Misha llego a mi lado explicándome como había convencido a todo el senado de que me encontraba vivo y la forma en que se organizo mi rescate, jamas lo imagine el propio consejo aceptando rescatar a un simple _Legatus_, claro que después me entere que mi rescate solo fue un efecto colateral, la escaramuza había sido para capturar a dos de los generales griegos que de casualidad se encontraban donde yo, un tal Chris y otro que se llamaba Jeffrey, que al poco tiempo de llegar fueron ejecutados por poseer información militar nuestra. También me informo que atraparon a otro soldado pero que ese corrió mejor suerte que ellos.

Si soy sincero en lo único que podía pensar era en Jared, ese maldito ciego gigante que me follo y me enamoro antes de siquiera saber de que color eran sus ojos.

Misha se encargo de distraerme lo suficiente durante los siguientes días, me llevo a supervisar los entrenamientos de los futuros legionarios, incluso me escolto hasta donde el emperador donde este me dio su reconocimiento como un excelente soldado romano. Un honor que muy pocos tienen a excepción de los generales en el consejo.

Mas pronto de lo que imagine volví a mi cotidianeidad, me volví prisionero de mi propia monotonía y el recuerdo de un soldado.

Pero una buena tarde paseando por la plaza mi vista se fijo en la venta de esclavos y no una venta cualquiera, sino aquellas que se hacen con los prisioneros de guerra para convertirlos en los próximos juguetes del pueblo.

Una maraña de pelo castaño que sobresalía de entre todos ellos me hizo ir de inmediato hacia aquella venta. Ahí estabas sucio, lastimado y encadenado pero eras tu.

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi cara, que pronto desapareció cuando un tipo gordo estaba por comprarte, no lo pensé dos veces, no permitiría que fueras de alguien mas tu me pertenecías.

- ¡No puede venderlo! - grite al de la subasta.

- ¡Legatus Jensen! - dijo sorprendido. Tal vez el ser reconocido me traería ciertos beneficios que en ese momento planeaba hacer validos, después de todo que idiota se atrevería a contradecirme. - ¿Por que mi señor?

- Me pertenece.

Fin

**Referencias**

**Legatus:**_ General romano equivalente ahora a un oficial general, era militar de mayor rango dentro las legiones solo superado por el dux, el legatus era miembro obligado de la clase senatorial (senado)_

**Velites: **_Infantería ligera primer linea de batalla de las legiones._

**Equites: **_Soldados a caballo, linea intermedia de defensa de las legiones separaban a las __velites y legionarios de los militares de alto rango._

**Tribuno: **_Oficial de la legión romana nombrado por el senado, rango inferior al legatus._

**Sofrista: **_Como se le llamaba a aquel que adiestraba a los jóvenes griegos en distintas artes como la guerra y la música. En el ámbito militar era un tipo de estratega y general._

**Domine: **_Dueño o cabeza de los ludus al que le pertenecían los gladiadores._


End file.
